


[Podfic] Speak to the Gods, and they shall answer

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Podfic ofSpeak to the Gods, and they shall answer.Original summary:In their distress, they called for help.A collection of unrelated "myths that would be shared around a hot drink or a warm fire after a ritual offering. Remnants of stories to remind family and community of their place in the worlds."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Speak to the Gods, and they shall answer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Speak to the Gods, and they shall answer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766687) by [Sharo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo), [SugarsweetRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic). 



> I wanted to test my new microphone configuration; this was the result.
> 
> Yes, I also don't know what my accent is supposed to be at this point. I was born in the Netherlands, grew up both there and on the East Coast of the United States (New England), then was forced to learn 'British' in Dutch secondary school, and now live and work in both Belgium and the Netherlands. My accent changes from day to day, and I've probably mispronounced things here and there, but I hope you'll forgive me for that. :)

[SugarsweetRomantic](https://soundcloud.com/user-711365813-878121903) · [Speak to the Gods and They Shall Answer](https://soundcloud.com/user-711365813-878121903/speak-to-the-gods-and-they-shall-answer)

Direct download is available at [my SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-711365813-878121903/speak-to-the-gods-and-they-shall-answer).


End file.
